Highway to Hell : Series Finale : Fallen Angel
by Renegade87
Summary: Part Six of the Highway to Hell Series : Heading back home again threatens to tear apart their newly reformed family. Who will the demon claim and who will try to piece together the shards?
1. Face the Music

**Title**: Highway to Hell : Series Finale : Fallen Angel

**Author**: Tareena Langford (Renegade87)

**Chapters**: 9 + Epilogue

**Rating**: M, language, violence and angst

**Pairing**: Dean/Monte (OFC)

**Spoilers**: AU, I started writing after "Route 666" aired, so anything before that. Anything after that is disregarded, and Meg, even though she came before, will be ignored as well. So spoilers are anything before "666."

**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dean or Sam ::damnit:: or anything else from the Supernatural universe. Nor do I own any of the songs that make an appearance. I do however own Monte and her world. She is completely mine, or should I say completely me, everything about her is based off me and my life.

And most importantly…Stull, KS is a real place, and there are urban legends about it being a gateway to hell. There are legends about the witches and all that good stuff…I actually did a little research on this one…BUT (and this is a big but) I completely manipulated it to fit my story. I have no earthly idea what the place looks like, how it's laid out, the surroundings, anything, I made all that shit up. The church itself has been torn down, the tree was cut down too…and the entire place is private property and Stull is very protective and wary of outsiders. There are cops crawling the place…or so I've read, so there would be no way in hell (excuse the pun) that our boys could get in and get anything done…oh, and the whole demon fight thing…totally pulled that outta my ass, it's not an actual ritual or anything.

**Summary**: Heading back home again threatens to tear apart their newly reformed family. Who will the demon claim and who will try to piece together the shards?

-------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Face the Music**

Sam waited until after Dean stormed out of the motel room. Waited until after the door slammed and waited until he could no longer hear the rumble of the Impala's engine as Dean went out, yet again, to get drunk.

Only then, and while pulling aside the curtains to double check, did he pull out his phone and called Monte.

--------------------------------------------

She was crying, trying to use sheer will power alone to stop. She wasn't sobbing or gasping for breath, these were those silent tears, the ones that you can't stop no matter how hard you try, and by the time they do you've long forgotten they're even there.

For the first time in as long as she could remember she didn't have the radio on. That in itself would have cast an eerie feeling, but no, god had to mock her and a slight mix of rain and what was trying to become snow was slowly falling and coating everything in a light cover of white and fog.

When "The Boys Are Back In Town" suddenly blared in the confined space of her car, and the phone vibrated with the tune against her thigh she jumped and cursed before hitting the steering wheel.

She struggled and stretched to retrieve the offending device from her jeans pocket, knowing she had to be careful driving in these conditions.

She also made a mental note to change her ringtone. She had only picked the Thin Lizzy song because she had picked on Sam and Dean about it reminding her of them.

She looked at the display, the blue backlight casting a glow across her face that made the whole scene that much more macabre.

"Sam…" she whispered.

She was half tempted to just ignore it, let it go to voicemail. But Sam hadn't been the one to drive a dagger into her heart and Sam meant too much to her to shut him out because of his brother's mistakes.

She quick took the exit for the rest stop and pulled into the parking lot. It was lined with truckers that had pulled off to wait out the weather. She pulled as far away from anyone else as she could and parked, shutting off her engine and finally opening her phone.

--------------------------------------------

"Come on, come on…pick up Monte…" Sam urged, as if she could somehow hear him.

"Sam?" her voice cracked over the speaker. He could tell she had been crying, unless of course she had managed to come down with a cold in the last 24 hours.

"Monte..." Crap…he had been the one to call her, why hadn't he thought this out more and actually came up with something to say.

"Monte I'm sorry…"

"Shut up Sam. It isn't your fault…I don't blame you."

He sighed and sat down on his bed, his gaze slowly falling on the half drank liquor bottles that had accumulated on the nightstand.

"Where are you?"

She glanced around the rest stop, not that she didn't already know where she was. "I just crossed the Georgia border about a half hour ago."

"You going home?" He almost thought he had lost her when he was only met with silence.

"I don't have a home Sam," she cursed herself when the tears threatened to fall harder. "I lost that in Columbia…or don't you remember?"

Sam bit his lip and dropped his head. "I'm sorry…" He vaguely wondered why he was whispering…but somehow it just felt right.

"Sam…if you say sorry again and I'm gonna havta come back just to beat your ass," she snarked in a feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

"So maybe I should," he said with his own forced smile.

She chuckled and Sam smiled at the other end, proud of at least coaxing that much out of her.

"Listen Monte…" he stumbled trying to find the words. "Dean…what he did wasn't out of the blue."

Silence.

"I had a dream…about you…"

"Whoa Sammy…I love ya, but not like that," she smiled.

He smiled too. "Monte…it was of you on the ceiling…like how our Mom died…and like Jess died." He heard the intake of breath on the other end of the line and he continued.

"We were all in this church, even our Dad was there and…and you were on the ceiling, and Dean was screaming. I didn't tell Dean right away, but when I did…he kinda freaked out."

"Sam…"

"And our Dad called New Year's Eve. He's found the demon…and wants us to come back to Lawrence…he told us about where it is…and I looked it up online and…it was the place that was in my dream Monte."

She felt like she had just been doused in ice water, making the chill that was creeping into her bones that much more intense. She couldn't breathe and the normally safe haven of her car suddenly felt like a coffin. She quick got out and went walking towards some abandoned picnic tables set back from the parking lot.

"Monte?"

"I'm here."

"I should have told you…I should have made him tell you…I didn't know he would pull some crap like this…"

"It's okay Sam. Well, it's not…but you know what I mean."

He nodded on the other end, not thinking about the fact that she couldn't see him.

"Wow."

"What?"

"It's just…a lot. Makes me feel a little better," she paused, letting the wet snow soak into her jacket, and the cold soak into her bones. The kind of cold that burrows its way into your body until you feel like nothing more than a walking corpse and you know its going to take hours to completely get rid of the feeling…and that was exactly what she wanted right now.

"Why didn't he just talk to me?" she half said to herself.

"I don't know, he can be kinda stupid sometimes."

"That's an understatement…wait…where is he?"

Sam looked at the motel room door, a faded map of the fire escape route hung crookedly in the center.

"At the local bar. He's been doing that a lot lately."

Monte swallowed.

"He's tore up Monte. He didn't mean those things he said…he was just trying to protect you in his own fucked up Winchester way. He was seriously scared when I told him about the dream, I dunno…I dunno if I've ever seen him that scared. And then when our Dad called it made it a reality that it might happen…and he freaked."

What do you say in a moment like this? She just sat in the cold and listened to Sam's even breathing on the other end.

"Monte?"

"Hmm?"

"Do me a favor…don't go anywhere, just stay still for awhile."

"Why?"

"Please?"

She sighed, "Okay," she whispered.

"Thanks…I'll call you later, 'kay?"

She smiled, "'Kay…bye Sammy."

"Bye hun."

--------------------------------------------

Monte sighed and stared at the time on her phone as the minutes ticked by. Finally she got up from the old table and went back to her car. She would have continued sitting there letting the frost numb her but, stupid as it was, she didn't want her phone getting wet.

She drove to the nearest exit and stayed at the hotel closest to the road. She hadn't even paid attention to the sign. It was a Holiday Inn or a Days Inn or something. Didn't matter, as long as it had a bed and a bathroom.

A couple hours later after thawing and a rather long hour of just standing in the shower letting the water beat down upon her she was ready to collapse in bed.

She rummaged through her duffle bag for some clean clothes; she stopped and slowly pulled out one of Dean's black t-shirts. It still smelled like him. She was just about to stuff it back into the corner of her bag when she heard Sam's voice echo in her head.

_He's tore up Monte. He didn't mean those things he said…he was just trying to protect you in his own fucked up Winchester way…_

She sighed and pulled the soft cotton over her head before pulling on her pair of pajama pants.

She had just laid down and curled up on her side clutching the extra pillow like her life depended on it when her phone once again starting belting out Thin Lizzy.

She didn't even check the ID, knowing it was Sam.

"Hey."

"Hey…where are you?"

She grabbed a complimentary notepad off the end table.

"Holiday Inn…exit 13 I think."

"Okay…"

"Why?"

"Dean went out again…but he left the Impala, I'm coming to see you."

She sighed.

"I'm in room 208."

"Alright…I'll be there in a bit."

--------------------------------------------

When a hesitant knock came on the door Monte slowly got up and opened it.

Sam offered a small smile before pulling her into his large frame and engulfing her in a hug.

He released her only long enough to close the door before hugging her again.

"God Monte…"

"I know," she mumbled into his solid chest.

He sat down on the bed with her and told her in detail about his dream.

She stared at the dizzying teal and mauve carpet. Everything was starting to make sense now.

"He could have talked to me. We could have figured something out. I mean…I could go stay with Rylee, or your Dad, I'm sure he would know what to do."

"I know…you know if I knew what he was going to do I would have stopped him."

"I know."

"Look Monte, I'm not saying what he did is okay, but…well, he was scared."

She sighed, "I know."

"He's torn up. He's been…going out every night, drinking like crazy and bringing home what he doesn't finish so he can drink it at the motel. And…he looks like he's in a friggin' fight club."

"What?"

"He's seriously torn up…and not just emotionally. He's been getting in bar fights and getting his ass beat."

"He can take on three guys bigger than him and win," she said.

"He can…but he's not. Look, I don't know what he's doing or why he's doing it, all I know is if he keeps this crap up he might not even make it to Lawrence."

--------------------------------------------

Sam stayed a little while longer; even going to get some food at Arby's to make sure Monte ate something. He had lain back against the headboard of the bed and she curled up next to him just wanting to feel someone there.

"Sam?"

He craned his neck to look down at her.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he whispered.

"For being the brother I never had."

His brow scrunched in confusion. "Monte…what about…"

She put her finger on his lips cutting him off and shook her head with pain evident in her eyes.

He just sighed and nodded slightly.

"You're welcome," he whispered. "And I guess you're the sister I never had," he smiled, "You know I love you."

She smiled, "Love you too Sammy."

The silence that followed was quickly cut short when Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Dean's voice boomed over the phone loud enough for even Monte to hear.

"I went to the library," Sam quickly replied, giving thanks to the fact that Dean was just drunk enough not to realize there was no way a library was open this late.

"Oh…"

"I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay…don't wreck my car."

Sam smirked, "Bye."

"Bye."

Sam looked over at Monte. "You know you have to come with me."

She just nodded.


	2. Owner of a Broken Heart

**Chapter 2: Owner of a Broken Heart**

When they pulled into the motel's parking lot Sam got out of the Impala first. Monte stayed in her car for a second before reluctantly following.

She couldn't remember ever being this scared, except when it came to finding Kevin in that cave. She almost laughed, werewolves, spirits, cults…she could handle those, walking through that door? She wasn't so sure.

"Monte?"

She sighed and looked at Sam, realizing she had been staring at the door.

"You wanna wait?"

"For what? The apocalypse? Waiting's not gonna solve anything."

Sam bit his lip in a half smirk.

She followed Sam up to the door; glancing down the side of the building, if for some unforeseeable reason she had to run she wanted to know what her options were.

Sam swiped the key card and pushed the door open.

Monte caught her first glance of the man that had haunted her thoughts and instantly her heart was in her throat and try as she might she couldn't draw a breath.

Dean was standing at the foot of one of the beds, leaning against it and folding his clothes.

Even in the cheap crappy light the motel provided Monte could plainly see the purple and sickly yellow bruises that covered his face and no doubt other parts of his body, as well as what looked like a nasty gash that trailed down his chiseled cheek, the skin pulled tight against the line.

"My god what have you done?" she whispered.

Dean stopped dead, holding on to a pair of worn blue jeans with a white knuckled grip. There was no way in hell he had just heard that voice, please god tell him he did not just hear that voice.

_Just the whisky…just the tequila…just the rum…please god not the real thing._

He turned slowly, even that much movement making his vision swirl dangerously.

Sam stood in the doorway silently, not even in the room yet. "I'll be outside," he whispered over Monte's shoulder.

She turned her head barely to acknowledge, but never tore her gaze from Dean's swimming eyes.

She didn't break his gaze until she heard the door click shut behind her.

Nothing in the motel seemed out of place…it looked like any of the other dives they had stayed in…save the half dozen half drunken liquor bottles that were strewn over the bedside table.

Her eyes slowly made their way back to his, his own gaze returning from the table. Despite the fog in his mind he knew she had drawn the correct conclusion from the evidence.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"This is my room."

"That's not what I meant."

His nostrils flared and she saw the muscles in his jaw ripple underneath the skin of his cheek, the healed over gash tightening even more.

"None of your business."

She was so not doing this crap with him. Their damned pride and stubbornness is what had gotten them in this situation in the first place, name-calling and tempers had caused this.

"Sam told me."

So let's try reason this time.

Dean stopped breathing.

"He told me about the dream…the premonition. And he told me about your Dad calling."

Suddenly his vision blurred, but he would never admit that it had nothing to do with his inebriation.

She could tell he wasn't going to say anything, but she eyed his cheek cautiously, half waiting for the gash to reopen and blood to run down his face because of the way he kept working his jaw.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" she whispered.

The silence was deafening.

After what seemed like hours, but in actuality was only seconds, he finally answered, dropping his head before he did.

"I don't know."

If it hadn't been so eerily quiet she would never have heard him.

"Dean…" she choked, saying his name alone sparking too much emotion.

"I should have…I know…I just…I don't know…I wasn't thinking."

She finally, hesitantly took a few steps toward him.

"I'm not saying what you did was okay, and I'm in no way saying I'm over it…but I know why you did," she paused. "But did you seriously think you were protecting me?"

"If you're not there then it can't happen," he whispered in a broken voice. A voice she had no desire to ever hear come from those lips again.

"Dean…you and Sam…you're all I've got…by pushing me away like that…you would have killed me," she took a deep breath, "maybe even by my own hand."

His impossibly deep hazel eyes locked on hers with alarm.

"Dean…I mean it, you are my home. Without you I have nowhere to go…honestly, I don't know what I would have done…or how long I would've lasted…maybe I'd pull some Thelma and Louise stunt and drive off into a canyon. But mark my words Winchester, I wouldn't have survived long without you."

Guilt slammed into him like a freight train. Thanks to his damn guns blazing shoot first ask question later attitude he had almost lost one of the most important things in his life…in more ways than one.

"Monte…"

))Goo Goo Dolls' "Iris" playing in the background((

"What are you doing Dean?" she whispered, running her fingers lightly over the bruised flesh on his face, his right eye slightly puffy.

Her touch alone sparked tingles where her fingertips were and a shiver ghosted down his spine.

"I just wanted it to go away."

God he sounded so broken.

_He is broken,_ she thought, biting back a sob that threatened to erupt.

"What?" she whispered.

"The pain…I just wanted it to go away."

His gaze flicked to the bottles on the table ever so quickly before shooting to the ground.

"I tried so hard to make it stop…and then when it didn't…I just tried to find something worse…something that would take my mind off of it."

Her finger traced the jagged line across his cheek.

"Dean…"

"I'm sorry Monte…god I'm so sorry…"

Hearing the sob in his voice, her fingers snaked under his chin and made him look at her. Her own water logged eyes met his, the hazel sparkling like precious gems settled into his eye sockets. But those were jewels she never wished to see. There was too much pain there, pain responsible for that glitter.

"I know Dean."

His head collapsed on her shoulder and her fingers immediately sought solace buried in his short cropped hair.

Their knees buckled from under them and they slumped down onto the bed.

His fingers wrapped tightly in the black t-shirt she wore, never even realizing it was one of his own.

When she felt the warmth of his tears soak through the fabric she clung tighter to him, his sharp intake of breath causing her to pull back immediately.

"Dean?"

He hissed for a second, trying to gain his breath.

Her brow furrowed with concern as she picked at the hem of his shirt and lifted slightly. Bile rose in the back of her throat when she saw the purple and green that was mottled against his rib cage.

"God…Dean…" she choked.

He shifted and pulled his shirt back down.

"Dean…"

"Stop…please."

She bit her lip.

"I never wanted to hurt you Monte…I was just so scared…I didn't know what to do…I'm so sorry…"

"I know," she whispered, pulling him close again.

"It's okay Dean…just don't try any shit like that again or else I'll have to castrate you," she said with a forced smile.

He laughed, the sound at least being genuine and making her smile. A smile that was quickly cut short when he hissed in pain again.

"That's it…I'm getting the first aid kit."

"Monte…"

"Don't make me kick your ass boy."

He grinned. "I kinda deserve it," he shrugged.

She leaned in and kissed him so softly it made him want to cry again just from the emotion behind it.

"I love you," he whispered. "And I'm so goddamned sorry."

"Sshh," she hushed him, "I know…I love you too…I'll be right back," she said before disappearing out the door.

--------------------------------------------

Sam was sitting on the hood of the Impala, worrying his bottom lip something fierce.

He slid off and stood in a rush when Monte came through the door.

She held up a hand to halt his alarm. "It's okay…I'm just getting the first aid kit," she informed him, heading towards the trunk of the black car.

"I was almost worried when I didn't hear furniture being smashed," he said with his boyish grin, tossing her the keys.

She just shook her head as she delved into the trunk.

--------------------------------------------

Dean was sitting on the foot of the bed when Sam walked in the door.

He looked up quickly, just the thought of being able to lay his eyes on Monte sparking something in his chest. He sighed when he saw Sam.

"Strip."

"What?" he croaked in surprise.

"Strip…she's coming in here to patch you up and I plan on helping her if I have to sit on your stubborn ass."

Dean smirked and slowly and gingerly pulled his shirt over his head before slipping his sweat pants off and sitting back down on the bed in his boxers.

Sam forcefully held back a gasp when he saw the damage on his brother.

He knew Dean had been purposely getting in fights…but he never would have imagined what he saw before him.

His midsection was so bruised and mottled that Sam was certain he had at least a couple cracked ribs, and it looked like someone had tried to take a swipe at him with a knife, and hadn't entirely missed.

A line crossed his stomach, starting from just below his right nipple and sliding down towards his navel. It wasn't anything bad, it didn't need stitches and didn't look like it had bled long, but Sam was sure it must have hurt like a bitch.

Monte came back in to see the damage Sam had just assessed. Dean heard her intake of breath and he closed his eyes and silently cursed himself.

When he felt the bed dip beside him, he opened them to see Sam sitting beside him and Monte was on her knees in front of him.

Monte handed Sam what Dean recognized as their first aid kit from the Impala, and she held what he surmised must have been her own.

Sam took Dean's hand and started to clean his busted knuckles.

Monte just looked at him for the longest moment; she could have sworn that boy was looking into her soul.

She took out a bottle, the pills rattling inside breaking the harsh silence and held out a couple for Dean to take.

"For the pain," she whispered, "they're some of my Dad's old prescription, better than Tylenol I promise."

Dean took them and dry swallowed them, hoping they would start to work soon.

Sam watched them both carefully. He searched his brain mercilessly and could not find one instance when he ever saw his brother like this. He couldn't help but smile. Underneath the bruises and pain, he could tell he loved her…more than anything.

She leaned forward and kissed the gash on his stomach lightly before starting to doctor it with some salve.

Dean's brow furrowed when her eyes met his, she just ghosted a smile across her face and continued with her task.

She pulled out a brown bottle of liquid and looked at Dean hesitantly.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"It helps with bruises and muscle aches and stuff…my mom was big into the homeopathic medicine," she answered, unscrewing the cap.

"Good lord…" Dean grimaced.

Monte laughed, "It's god awful smelling stuff, but it helps, trust me."

"I do," he whispered.

She froze for a split second before swallowing hard. "I'm gonna have to…rub it in."

Dean inhaled deep, pushing on his bruises wasn't something he was looking forward too, but he nodded his head with the go ahead.

After some colorful curse words, and a hand print firmly imprinted on Sam's knee she finished with the liniment rub and replaced it in her bag.

"Sammy…"

Sam looked at Dean.

Dean turned his head to look at his brother, Monte sat on her heels and waited.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Sam swallowed and his nostrils flared with emotion, "For…for what?"

Dean paused, "For fixing my mistakes…for bringing her back."

Monte's eyes closed and her head dropped, willing away the tears that she had just barely been able to stop.

"You're welcome," he whispered.

The awkward silence was broken when Dean's phone began ringing.

Sam walked over to the nightstand and picked up the vibrating device.

"Unavailable," he read off the caller ID.

"Hello?"

Sam's eyes went wide and he looked at Dean and Monte, mouthing 'Dad'.

"Yes, sir…no, sir…no…"

Monte and Dean were becoming frustrated with only hearing the one side of the conversation.

"Yes, sir, he's right here…yes, sir…"

Sam held out the phone for Dean to take.

"He's pissed," he whispered.

Dean just shot him a 'tell me something new' look before taking the phone.

"Hello? Yes, sir…we had a…situation. No, sir. Yes, sir. No, it was my fault. We'll be on our way in the morning…yes, sir."

He clicked the phone shut.

Monte looked at him expectantly.

"Alright…so he's mad. He just wanted to know what was taking us so damn long."

Suddenly something occurred to her, "Wait…does your dad even know about me?"

Sam and Dean shared a look.

"Not exactly," Dean supplied.

"Not exactly?"

"Okay…no."

"Ugh, great," she said rolling her eyes and standing up.

"Look, we'll cross that bridge when we get there, we just…need to get there, quick."

She sighed and looked at him with her hands on her hips.

This was gonna be one hell of a ride.

--------------------------------------------

))Kenny Chesney's "You Save Me" playing in the background((

Sam excused himself not too much later and headed off for a calming shower, knowing and sensing that Monte and Dean still needed some time to themselves.

Dean had lain down on the bed on his side, watching Monte as she washed her hands at the sink.

He was so scared that if he took his eyes off of her for just one second she would disappear and he'd wake up to find this was all a horrible dream and she wasn't there.

She looked into the mirror and saw his eyes plastered on her.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said quietly.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk and he finally looked away.

She just smiled before walking over to the bed and crawling under the covers with him.

He laced his fingers within hers, needing some sort of anchor, proving to himself that she was still there.

"Monte…"

"Sush…I know you're sorry…I've already forgiven you," she smiled. "I forgave you the second Sam told me."

He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

They just started at each other for the longest of moments.

"I love you…god help me I do," she laughed.

He laughed too and dropped his head, his forehead grazing hers before looking at her again. "I love you too," he whispered.

She sighed, "Just promise me you won't pull some stunt like that again, 'cause I swear to god I'll kill you."

He smiled, "I promise."

She leaned in and kissed him soft and slow, her soft hands cupping his face and being mindful of the tender abused skin.

His hands found her hips and pulled her closer to him.

God, how he had missed this.

Her right hand shifted down to his chest and pushed slightly, breaking the intense contact.

He looked like a scolded puppy and she had to bite back a smile.

"We need rest…we got a long ride ahead of us and one hell of a fight at the end…and you, for one, look like you've gone a round with Tyson."

"I'm okay."

She poked him in the ribs and then cursed herself when his eyes watered.

"Yea…you're fine, I can _totally _see that."

"Fine…fine," he surrendered, pulling her in to kiss her again.

She let him, but pushed him away again after a moment. "I'm serious Dean…besides, don't you dare think you're gonna get make-up sex this quick."

He flashed her that damn devilish grin of his.

"Aww come on," he winked.

She just laughed, "Nope…gotta punish you somehow."

"That's cruel."

Her eyebrow quirked and he couldn't help but smile, pulling her into, yet again, another kiss.

"God I love you baby."

"Love you too," she whispered.

He ducked his head down and tucked it under her chin, resting his ear over her heart, where he could let the even thumping lull him to sleep.

Her arms wrapped around him, making sure to try to avoid the bruises and not holding too tightly.

They were both asleep by the time Sam got out of the shower.

He smiled to himself and turned off the light that hung between the beds before climbing into his own.


	3. Donuts of Doom

**Chapter 3: Donuts of Doom**

She woke up squinting against the light that was now present in the room. She slid her leg behind her and was instantly awake when it didn't hit another warm body.

She rolled over and saw Dean sitting at the small table with some papers spread out.

"Right here," he whispered.

She smiled and then turned a little more when she caught the glimpse of red out of the corner of her eye.

There sitting on the bed, where Dean had been laying the night before, sat a red foil heart shaped box of chocolates with a single red rose lying on top.

She grinned a mile wide and looked back up at him. She swore his face turned as red as the box.

He cleared his throat and shifted his papers, trying to reclaim his masculinity.

"You know how hard it is to find those things? A lot of stores don't have them out yet."

The grin was permanently plastered on her face and she got up and walked over to him, pushing his hand with the papers out of the way and straddling his lap, sitting on his knees.

"I can't believe you got me chocolate."

"That's what I'm supposed to do right?"

She just laughed, "You don't have to do anything."

"Monte…"

"Stop okay. I know you're sorry. You've said it enough times. I just want to forget this Dean, I want it to go away."

He held her and looked into her smoky blue eyes.

"I don't deserve you."

Her smile faltered.

"Don't you ever say that again."

His brow furrowed in confusion.

She stopped him before he could speak again.

"I hate the way you look at yourself. You shoulder all the guilt and all the sorrow of the world and it kills me. I just wish sometimes you could see yourself the way I do. All you focus on is the part that lies, cheats, hustles, the credit card fraud. I see a hero."

Okay…now he was lost.

"Dean…think of all the people you've saved…all the people that are living long happy lives because of something you did."

His gaze dropped.

"Baby…"

He met her eyes again and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder if it's not me that doesn't deserve you. I'm serious Dean…you're my hero."

He just smiled and kissed her.

She smiled too and ran her fingers through his hair unconsciously.

"I'm gonna go get us all some coffee, 'kay?"

He nodded as she got off his lap and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"I love you," he said as she opened the door.

She smiled, "I love you too," she whispered.

The door shut behind her and Dean's gaze fell to the red heart shaped box on the pillow. He just smiled and shook his head; Sammy was never going to let him hear the end of that one.

--------------------------------------------

Monte shifted in her front seat and groaned against the curtain of sleep that was slowly disappearing.

She felt Dean shift his leg under her head and she rolled, hoping she hadn't cut off his circulation.

He looked down at her smiling and pushing some hair out of her eyes.

"Hey."

"Hey," she whispered back.

"You have a nice nap?"

"Yes," she laughed, rolling onto her back and stretching what little she could. "Where are we?"

"Just crossed the Arkansas border…you wanna stop? We kinda need gas anyway…and I'm starving."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes before reaching up and grabbing her sunglasses from where they were dangling off the rearview mirror.

"Yea…I'm kinda hungry too."

"''Kay."

He pulled out his phone and quick dialed Sam, letting him know they'd be stopping at the next exit.

Monte finally sat up and looked around at the scenery; she turned around in the seat and waved like a little kid to Sam behind them.

Sam just laughed and waved back with his own stupid grin as the Monte Carlo and black Impala took the off ramp and headed to town.

--------------------------------------------

After eating a quick meal at the diner and filling up the cars Monte headed over to the little attached convenience store to stock up on some drinks and food; her cooler was starting to run a little low.

Dean emerged from the bathroom and headed over to where he saw her.

She had an armful of drinks and a bag of chips that he graciously took from her.

"Oh…my…god…"

His eyes immediately darted around scanning for the threat.

"Mini donuts of doom!" she squealed grabbing a couple packages of the little half-dozen wrapped pastries.

Dean was so utterly lost it wasn't funny. Ghosts of doom, wraiths of doom, demons of doom he had been ready to fight…but donuts of doom?

"What?!"

She just laughed. "Don't ask…it's an inside joke with me and Rylee from when we were in high school," she supplied as she walked towards the counter to pay.

Dean looked over at the shelf and picked up a pack of the powdered rings. "Donuts of doom?" he whispered, giving the package a quick once over as if evaluating the threat.

He finally just shrugged and admitted to himself that he would probably never understand his girl and followed her to the counter with his own handful of the diabolical desserts.

--------------------------------------------

Rolling into Lawrence was even more nerve-wracking than the last time. Dean still held fast that he wished he never had to go back there, Sam was on the edge of hysteria about seeing his father again and Monte was just nervous about how the whole thing would play out.

Sam and Dean had never really told her a lot about their father so she had no earthly idea how he might react to her being with them. But then again the boys not even mentioning her to their father didn't exactly bode well.

Dean pulled the black car into Missouri's driveway and was half tempted to throw it in reverse and leave just as fast as he came.

Unfortunately there was a Monte Carlo that had pulled in behind him and blocked his exit.

Dean looked over at Sam, recalling the last time they had been 'home.'

"You gonna be okay man?"

Sam looked at Dean with confusion before it finally came back to him that that was the very thing he had said to Dean last time.

He smiled, "Lemme get back to you on that."

Dean hesitantly thought about grabbing his 9mm from the glove box; he never knew how his dad was going to react, but the sound of a car door slamming behind him made him get out without the added protection.

Monte pulled her shirt down over her belt and drug her lip through her teeth.

Sam and Dean had told her about Missouri being a psychic and she half wondered if the woman knew the unease that was literally boiling outside her front door.

Dean walked up to Monte and sighed.

"Don't look at me, I've never met the guy, you're the two that are gonna have to deal," she said as Sam joined them.

Sam sighed and Monte felt bad for him; thinking of the pure stress that must be running through that boy's veins.

Dean finally gave in, taking Monte's hand in his and heading towards the foreboding front door.

Monte stuck her hand out behind her and grabbed Sam's before he had the chance to go hide in the car.

Dean had barely lifted his hand to knock on the door when it was snatched open.

--------------------------------------------

Missouri had sensed the two youngest Winchester's before they had even made it to the block. She was just about to go get John and tell him his boys were here when she felt the presence of another person. She just couldn't quite make out who it was.

The soul felt like a Winchester, yet completely un-Winchester at the same time.

When they got closer to her home she finally did call for John who came down the stairs as if nothing so important had even been said.

He made it to the front room just in time to see the cream colored car that had pulled in behind the old Impala.

"Who the hell?" he trailed off.

Missouri bit back a smile, she should have known.


	4. Face to Face

**Chapter 4: Face to Face**

"Well don't stand there all day, you're letting my cold air out, get your behinds in here."

Dean swallowed nervously and stepped into the foyer with Monte still clutching his hand.

Missouri pulled Sam into a hug and had just turned around to see the newest arrival when John burst in from the hallway.

"Who the hell is this?!"

Oh no, there ain't no way in hell Monte was going to let him treat his sons that way.

Monte's hand clenched around Dean's and his face twitched with the sudden pain that shot up his arm.

Missouri was just about to voice her opinion, clearly feeling not only the importance of the young girl there but the anger that was quickly building inside her.

"I told you to come to deal with this…family situation! I didn't say bring a friend!"

"Dad…" Sam started.

"Shut it Sammy, this is obviously Dean's doing. Hell son, I knew you always had a weak spot for girls…but this…"

"I suggest you shut your arrogant mouth right now."

Dean's face went nine shades lighter than pale and he turned to see Monte's face covered with a pure look of rage that he hadn't seen since the stunt he pulled in South Carolina. His face went one more shade down the tonal scale at the memory.

"Excuse me?!"

"You don't know a damn thing about me Winchester and don't you dare even try to fucking judge me," she cut out slowly.

Sam swallowed hard and unconsciously felt his pockets for a weapon should the need arise.

John's face looked like a taillight burning in the dead of night.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are. But you do not belong here. I don't know what the hell you did to make my son make the stupid ass mistake of bringing your little ass with him but…"

Dean stepped in so quickly Missouri hadn't even sensed the movement coming.

"Back. The. Fuck. Off."

John actually faltered. His inner temper snarled in reaction to the sudden threat in his face, his Marine instincts screaming to fight but the pure shock of the fact that _Dean_ had just gotten in his face made him freeze.

"You don't know a damn thing about her…about us, Dad. So I suggest for once in your life you stow your judgmental short-ass fused temper."

John was speechless, staring into his son's eyes, eyes that looked so much like Mary's that they almost always made him pause.

He looked over hesitantly at the girl that stood so solidly by his son's side. He had very rarely come across a person in his life that stood up to him the way she had, let alone refused to back down. Even now she looked poised to take over the fight from Dean at any moment.

He looked back at Dean and mentally took stock of all the times he had defied and order or back talked him. Needless to say he was hard pressed to find such an instance.

"You love her…" he whispered so low he was surprised anyone besides Missouri even heard him.

Dean's jaw clenched and Monte watched as the purple and green bruises rippled like a sickly sea across his cheek.

Missouri quickly shuffled over to John's side and snatched his arm in her iron grip pulling him towards the living room.

He resisted and she fixed him with a glare.

"So help me John Winchester, don't make me take a switch to your stubborn ass."

He finally conceded and went with her.

"Come on you all, I have coffee in the kitchen," she said as they walked away.

Sam finally joined Monte and Dean from where he had assumed a safe distance away from any punches that might have flown.

"Dean?"

Dean was almost panting, a light sheen glistening across his forehead.

Sam just looked at Monte and smiled slightly before leaving in the direction that Missouri and his father had gone.

"Hun?"

Dean finally looked at Monte, her hand still clutched with a death grip in his.

"I've never…I've never snapped at him like that. I've never back talked him."

She smiled, "Babe…breathe," she said, taking his chin in her fingers and kissing him chastely on the lips.

His mouth twitched into a smirk almost involuntarily.

She smiled again, "Come on."

--------------------------------------------

They all sat in Missouri's mismatched chairs, each nursing their own cup of coffee and all afraid to break the silence.

Missouri was silently evaluating each of them.

John was reeling from the fact that his little playboy of a son had actually seemed to settle down. Actually seemed to care about a girl for more than just one night. Wondering why the hell this new girl seemed okay with this lifestyle and how in the hell they thought they could make it work. Plus the fact that his long exiled youngest son was now sitting across from him.

Not exactly the homecoming he had hoped for.

Sam sat almost shaking with tension. He was somewhat thankful with the fiasco with Monte; at least it took some of the spotlight off of him, but he still knew that monkey had to be dealt with.

Dean couldn't believe he had stood up to his Dad, or that Monte had for that matter. He knew she was a spitfire but he never would have expected that pissing contest.

Monte was contemplating whether or not she was going to have to slug it out with John. If he pulled some dominance crap with his sons like that again, well, hell hath no fury. But, she knew her boys loved their Dad, more than they would probably ever admit, so she quietly reserved judgment, knowing the shock of them coming with an, outsider, must have been massive for the older man.

Missouri tried her best not to laugh.

"I can't believe the lot of you. You have no problem killing some of the most evil things out there but yet you're all afraid to talk to each other."

Monte couldn't help but smile. Sam had told her about Missouri and she could start to see the personality he had described.

Missouri just smiled at her.

"You don't belong here," John growled out.

Dean suddenly possessed more courage than he ever thought he had when it came to his Dad, "She belongs wherever the hell I am so get used to it," he growled right back, sounding a lot like his father.

John stared at the three across from him, "Why are you here?" he asked, looking straight at Monte.

"You told us to come," Dean bit out, his hazel eyes burning.

"Don't give me lip boy!" he punctuated with a raise of his finger.

"_Me_ give _you _lip! Who the hell was it that started yelling when we came in the door?! You disappeared Dad! Do you have any idea how freaked I was?! I went and got Sammy for Christ's sake! Who's girlfriend incase you hadn't heard, DIED! You and him haven't even spoken in years! AND you know nothing about Monte so don't you dare sit there and try to lecture my ass when you're the one that threw a tantrum before even saying hi!"

John's nostrils flared and he clenched his jaw. When the hell had Dean suddenly grown a set of balls?

Missouri was half tempted to reprimand the boy for his language but decided to let it slide, seeing just how hard that had slid home for John.

"How did you meet?" he asked quietly.

Monte laid her hand on Dean's knee trying to quell the fury she could feel seething beneath the surface and leaned forward resting her elbows on her own knees and staring into John's eyes.

"They were good samaritans trying to help a girl with car trouble. The knights in shining armor you raised them to be. Except I didn't need help. But we hung out, and they discovered that your family isn't the only one that has been torn apart by evil. So they helped me, and I for one am certain that I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for your sons. I was there when they hunted the werewolf case you sent them on; I've been on a few other hunts with them too. I may have not been raised the warriors that they were, I may have not grown up in this world but mark my words I am just as deep as you are now and there ain't no way in hell I'm leaving," she paused. "And you will not earn my respect until I see that you show your sons some."

Sam thought he was going to faint even though he was sitting down.

John could see the fire burning in her eyes. A fire that he had no doubt was sparked by something supernatural ripping apart your world. He had seen that fire in his own eyes not long after Mary's death.

Dean watched the tension that was crackling between the two of them. He wondered if they would reduce each other to ashes…he wouldn't be surprised if they did knowing the two of them.

John finally sighed and looked at Sam.

"Sammy…" he dropped his head. "I'm sorry, I heard about Jessica…"

Monte saw the glimmer in Sam's eyes that suddenly appeared and she laced her fingers through his, squeezing slightly. He just squeezed back and offered her a small smile.

John saw the exchange between the two and wondered just how much this girl meant to his sons.

Missouri couldn't believe how thick headed John was. She knew the man was stubborn, but damn was she going to have to spell it out for him?

"And…I'm sorry…about," John swallowed hard.

"Me too Dad," Sam whispered.

John just nodded.

"Come on John," Missouri said standing up, "Come help me make dinner."

John reluctantly followed.

--------------------------------------------

Monte turned and looked at Sam. "You okay hun?"

"Yea," he smiled. "I'm okay."

"I can't believe you talked to him like that," Dean chuckled.

"What?!" she laughed. "He's not gonna have a lick of respect from me until he quits treating you guys like children. He knows damn well you aren't stupid, and he doesn't know a damn thing about me. You might be the little soldiers that listen to him, but he is not my father, I have no allegiance to him, except for the fact that you two care for him."

--------------------------------------------

Missouri smacked the back of John's head when they made it to the kitchen.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"I knew you were hard-headed John, but damn."

"What?"

"You can't see how much that girl means to them? You may not approve but none of them give a rat's ass if you do or not. That girl wants to like you, but right now she's just pissed at how you treat your sons. And you need to give her a break. I don't know what happened and I'm not about to go snooping around her head but she's been destroyed by evil too, she knows this world far too well."

John watched Missouri and silently wondered what this mysterious new girl's story was.

--------------------------------------------

The next morning found Dean reading the newspaper at the kitchen table with his feet propped up on the extra chair. John and Sam were silently eating their breakfast and Missouri was still cooking at the stove.

Monte came down the stairs, wearing a pair of old blue jeans, a AC/DC t-shirt and one of Dean's over shirts. She walked into the kitchen and went straight to Sam giving him a kiss on the cheek and a small hug.

"Mornin' babe," Sam smiled.

"Mornin' Sammy."

She then went right over to Dean and sat on his legs leaning over and kissing him.

John chewed slowly and watched her.

"You want some eggs sweetie?" Missouri asked.

"Yes ma'am, please."

Missouri turned and fixed Monte with a smile, "Where you from child?"

Monte grinned, "Georgia."

"I shoulda known."

"Why?" Dean asked, looking over his paper.

"'Cause she actually has manners," Missouri shot back. "You can learn a thing or two from her," she said pointing to Monte with the spatula.

"Good ol' southern charm," Monte said with a thousand watt grin, winking at Dean sarcastically.

"Oh I know _all_ about the southern charm…kicked me in the ass," he mumbled as he went back to his paper.

Sam laughed and smiled at Monte as she started eating the plate Missouri had slid in front of her.

"I'm sorry."

Dean dropped his paper, his eyes wide.

John had his eyes locked with Monte's.

"You're a lot like her…"

Sam swallowed nervously.

"Feisty, so full of life…she would have liked you," he smiled.

Monte smiled too and swallowed the bite of food she had taken.

"I'm John," he rumbled, extending his hand.

She smiled, "Tabrina…but my friends call me Monte," she said taking his hand in hers.

Dean and Sam shot a look between each other.

Missouri just smiled and kept cooking.


	5. Superheroes

**Chapter 5: Superheroes**

"Alright, so how is this gonna happen?"

John was ruffling through all his bags and putting the supplies they were going to need in one.

"We have to wait for the new moon. The dark magic we need to summon this thing will be strongest then. We need to break into the cemetery and perform the spell in the old church ruins. Do the ritual, trap the demon and kill it."

Dean dropped his head and looked at Sam who shifted nervously.

"What?"

"There's umm…something we need to tell you," Sam whispered. He swallowed hard and looked to his brother for support.

"Sam has these dreams…and sometimes they come true," Dean supplied, holding Sam's eyes in a silent assurance.

"I know."

"What?" Sam croaked.

"Missouri told me…when," John looked at the ground in shame, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I was here when you were here before."

"What?" Dean asked. "Dad…I called you! I begged for your help!"

"I know Dean and I'm…I'm sorry…but I couldn't see you then. Look, it doesn't matter now. All that matters is killing this son of a bitch."

Dean looked at Monte.

"That's not everything…"

"What?" John asked.

"Sam had a dream," Monte jumped in, "of me…on the ceiling…of the church ruins."

John's mouth opened in shock. "Like?"

"Yea," Dean said, "Like Mom and Jess. That's why we were…late," he said looking over at Monte, "I…made a mistake…we had a disagreement."

John was a little confused but that didn't matter. All that mattered was keeping it from coming true.

"Okay," he sighed, sitting down.

"What if she stays here? If she's not at the church she can't be on its ceiling," Sam offered.

"No. That doesn't matter," John mumbled, staring at the floor. "The demon would just come here to strike…no, you've got to stay with us," he said with finality looking at Monte.

She just nodded.

He sighed and stood again. "Alright…same game plan…we just gotta be more careful, one of us is with her at all times."

"No offense John…but I can handle my own."

Dean chuckled, "That's for damn sure."

Sam just smiled.

"I'm not saying you can't, I would just feel better if one us were with you."

She bit the inside of her lip and nodded.

--------------------------------------------

Sam left not too long after that to go see Jenny and to make sure everything was still okay at their old house.

Monte went outside after dark and was leaning against the back of her car when Sam came walking back up the sidewalk.

"Hey."

"Hey…how's she doing?"

Sam leaned against her car next to her.

"Good, she's got a job now, and apparently her boyfriend's moving in next month. And there hasn't been anything weird with the house since."

"Cool."

"Yea," he sighed. "Monte…how are you? About all this?"

"What? Tomorrow?"

Sam nodded.

She shrugged, "I dunno, fine I guess, haven't really thought about it."

"You know I'd die first before I let that thing get to you right?"

She looked at him and smiled. "Yea Sam I do, but me and you might have a fight, because I'd die before I let it hurt you."

He laughed and pulled her into a hug before heading back inside.

--------------------------------------------

Dean came outside after his shower to see Monte still leaning against her car.

"You okay?"

"Yea, just enjoying the stars."

He rolled his eyes.

"Shut it," she laughed.

He walked over to her and pulled on her elbow, she took a step forward letting him slide in behind her before leaning back against him.

He wrapped his arms around her stomach and laid his head on her shoulder.

When he sighed she turned to look at him.

They shared the moment of silence before she leaned into him.

"Yea…I'm scared too."

He just swallowed and kissed her temple.

"It's not gonna hurt you," he rumbled.

She smiled and turned to look at him again, "I know, I got Superman, Batman and Spiderman all backing me up."

He laughed and shook his head.

After a minute he asked, "Who am I?"

She just smiled, "Batman."

"Yes! He has the coolest car," he said with a grin.

She laughed.

"Your Dad's Superman and Sammy's Spiderman…'cause of his spidey sense."

Dean laughed out loud.

--------------------------------------------

John stood silently by the window and watched his oldest son with Monte outside.

He sighed and wondered what tomorrow's battle would bring.

Missouri silently walked up to his side and joined him.

"He really loves her doesn't he?"

She nodded, "He does," she said, watching him.

"Sam's already gone through the same hell that I did, I'm not going to let Dean get hurt too."

"I know John. Be careful though, your boys need you more than they'll ever admit."

"What can you tell about her?"

"John you know it's not my way to go eavesdropping into people's minds."

"No, I know, I just meant…"

"She's hurt…bad. She's a lot like you in that sense. I don't know what happened, but something almost killed her. Dean and Sam brought her back from that edge. I can feel her love for them coming off of her in waves. She'd die for either one of them."

John continued to watch the two out of the window.

"And Dean…" she paused.

John's eyes shifted to the side, although he didn't turn to actually look at Missouri.

"He loves her so much. And he's so scared he's going to lose her…for some reason he almost did already. I have a feeling it has to do with that disagreement he mentioned, though I don't know what it was, but I'd be willing to bet it's that boy's fault," she sighed. "She's his Mary, John."

John looked back out the window and sighed.

--------------------------------------------

Dean climbed in under the covers where Monte was already curled up.

She buried herself in his arms and they laid in silence.

Dean just kept inhaling her scent. Concentrating on the rise and fall of her breathing against him. Proving to himself she was still there. Still safe. He never wanted to let her go.

She could feel how tense he was. Could feel it like a current running through his muscles. She just let him clutch her to himself. Not like she would have fought it anyway, but she could tell he needed this.

She did too.

She felt his even breathing falling in soft blasts over her hair.

She slowly tilted her head up to look him in the eye.

His jaw clenched and his nostrils flared as he stared back.

"I'm scared too," she whispered.

He closed his eyes and he exhaled sharply.

"Dean…" she said softly, cupping his cheek in her hand, the scruff of the stubble scratching her palm.

"I'm not scared Monte..."

Sigh.

"I'm fucking terrified."

She swallowed hard.

"You know I would do anything to keep that thing from you…but," he chuckled nervously. "Monte…I…if that thing gets to you…"

She watched the light catch his moist eyes and she had to use every ounce of control she had to keep from crying in front of him.

"If it gets to you…there's not gonna be a damn thing I can do," he whispered.

"It'll be okay."

"You don't know that."

"Dean…I've got the Winchesters Three backing me up…I feel pretty damn safe."

"Monte…"

"Hush. We're all scared, okay, but we gotta do this. You know that."

He stayed silent. He knew damn well there was no way out of this. That didn't make him hate it any less though.

She stared at him, finally laughing slightly and dropping her head after a moment.

"What?" his voice scratched, making her think of whisky over gravel.

"Nothin'," she smiled. "Just those damn eyes," she said looking at him again. "They always got me."

He smirked, "Yours ain't too bad either you know."

They both smiled before coming together in a slow kiss.

"Monte…" he paused, sighing, "There's not much I regret in my life…but that shit I pulled in Columbia…"

She shut him up with a soft kiss.

"I know," she whispered, her breath ghosting across his perfect lips.

He sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"God Monte…"

She pulled him into a kiss to shut him up again.

He rolled his cool forehead against her own when they finally broke.

"I can't lose you…not now…I almost did already, I just…" he sighed, "I can't…you mean too god damned much to me."

"I know," she whispered. "Dean…you are the most important thing in my world. You and Sammy…you are my life. When my parents died, I built a wall and the only person allowed inside was Kevin…and then he split and," she sighed. "I dunno, I shut myself off so completely. I had nothing left. The only thing I was holding onto was the slightest chance that he had a reason for leaving. That he did it to help somehow. And then I found out about that cult and everything was over. I just wanted to know. Know whether he was alive or dead or whatever. Just…know. And then in Georgia, you guys showed up…I dunno. I'll tell you though, in that cave…if I had been anymore conscious…I probably would have turned that shotgun on myself."

She paused, her gaze drawn somewhere in the distance only she could see. He just laid quietly, his fingers absentmindedly tracing circles on her hip.

"If you hadn't been holding me when I woke up in that hotel room. If you hadn't have been there…I would have ended it. You saved me…in more ways than one," she whispered.

His jaw clenched at the emotion floating in the room and he leaned in to kiss her softly.

"I never thought I could have anything like this. I had a few girlfriends that lasted more than a night. Hell, before I met you," he chuckled, "I actually went and helped a girl that at one time I thought could be the one. She had called me, her dad had been killed, by a spirit it turned out…and well," it almost tasted bitter in his mouth to say, "We hooked up while we were there. But…I mean, I love her…in a way, I guess."

Monte smirked at how he was stumbling over his words.

"But…as much as I may have wanted to be with her, or make it work…deep down I knew it never would," he sighed. "And then I met you…and you're part of this world…you know the cost it has and you don't expect anything. You're so much like us but different at the same time," he dropped his head and laughed. "Ignore me, I don't know what I'm saying."

She just smiled and ran her hand up his chest.

"I know what you mean," she whispered.

She stared at him for a moment before chuckling herself.

"What?"

"Just…us. We're so pathetic."

He laughed.

"I mean hell, we've never even talked about us. We just kinda happened. I just woke up in your arms that morning…and never left. It just…"

"Works."

"Yea," she whispered.

His jaw clenched and he turned away.

"What?"

"It's just…" his nostrils flared and he set his jaw in anger.

"I know," she whispered. "It's like we're saying goodbye."

How the hell had she known what he was thinking?

"Monte…"

"I know Dean, I'm scared too."

"God I love you," he whispered, his voice rumbling with the effort to be quiet.

She smiled, "I love you too."

They melted into each other, arms wrapped, legs tangled and kissed with such emotion that Dean thought his heart was going to stop.

"Monte…" he whispered, trailing his lips down her neck.

She tilted her head to give him better access but slightly pushed him away at the same time, contradicting herself with her actions.

"Did you forget we're in a psychic's house?" she laughed.

"I don't care," he mumbled, licking and nipping at her collarbone.

"That woman has enough reasons to whack you upside the head with a rolled up newspaper, you really want to give her more ammunition?" she said with a smile.

Dean's haunting hazel eyes locked with Monte's blue and he had no need to say anything.

She swallowed hard and unconsciously moistened her bottom lip.

"I. Don't. Care," he whispered.

She just swallowed against the lump in her throat again.

He kissed her, his tongue silently asking permission to deepen the kiss, and her readily granting it.

She needed this.

They needed this.

))Aerosmith's "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" playing in the background((


	6. Reckoning Day

**Chapter 6: Reckoning Day**

The sun filtered through the flowery curtains and cast a soft warm light over the bedroom.

Dean shifted, his mind slowly coming back to the world of consciousness. He felt the even breathing of Monte next to him and smiled as he brought his hand up to rub at his scratchy eyes.

She sighed and shifted and he looked down at her smooth skin draped in the golden rays.

"Hey."

She smiled before opening her eyes. The soft blue complementing the orange glow in the room.

"Hey," she whispered.

He smirked, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't."

He smiled and rolled, throwing his arm over her stomach and burying his face in her neck.

She chuckled slightly and wound her fingers into his hair.

"Smells like Missouri's cooking," she whispered.

"Mmm hmm," he mumbled.

She laughed. "You know we gotta get up."

"Uh huh. Not leaving this bed."

She smiled and shook her head. "Dean."

"Nope. Let's just stay here, screw the fight."

She looked over at him.

He could feel her gaze and he sighed before cracking open his eyes to look at her.

"I know," he whispered.

He propped himself up on his elbow and just stared at her. Committing that perfect sight to his memory forever.

She cupped his cheek in her palm and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

"I'll meet you downstairs in a minute," she whispered against his lips.

He kissed her again before throwing off the blanket.

--------------------------------------------

Dean was about halfway down the stairs when Missouri came around the corner with a rolled up newspaper in her hand, arms crossed and a glare pointed straight at Dean.

He stopped dead and grabbed the railing. The thought of turning and running back up the stairs like a coward not looking so bad.

Missouri arched her eyebrow. "Don't for one second think I don't know what you did in my house Dean Winchester."

Oh no, his full name…shit.

She sighed and he swallowed hard as she slowly took the steps one by one, making her way towards him.

He cowered slightly when she came to the step he was standing on and waited to get his head smacked.

"But I know why you did it…and for maybe once in your life it was for the right reasons."

His brow furrowed and he met her eyes.

"She needed it just as much as you did," she said softly.

Dean let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and eyed the dangerous newspaper with caution.

She sighed again and he could feel the air thicken around him.

"Dean…when you're daddy brought you here after…after your momma. He was so scared for you. You didn't like talking after she died."

Dean's jaw clenched.

"But," she chuckled, "from the moment you stepped in this house you were nothing but a chatterbox."

She paused, trying to sort out the memories in her head. He just watched her.

"I could see the path for you. Could see how much pain and trials you were going to have to go through. I would have done anything to change that Dean. No child should have to go through what you did, have that much responsibility put on their shoulders. You took care of Sammy…and you took care of your daddy. You grew up much too soon."

He swallowed and looked at the floor before once again meeting her eyes.

"I could also sense your spirit. You're such a stubborn ass, just like your daddy. But you got a smart alec in you too and I knew he was going to have his hands full with your little spitfire behind."

Dean smirked.

"I know I wasn't around much…your daddy didn't bring you around here a whole lot. But…I always looked at you like a son. That's why I kicked your behind so much…you damn well needed it," she said with a laugh. "But it looks like she's doing that now," she finished with a mischievous smile.

"You have no idea," he laughed.

Missouri just smiled. "I'm proud of you Dean…and you're daddy is too. You're still a pain in the ass…but you grew up a good man."

Dean swallowed hard and his nostrils flared as Missouri smiled at him, finally dropping her crossed arms and sighing with emotion.

He leaned forward and pulled her into a gentle hug that just felt right. Even with his no chick flick policy.

She hugged him back tight, the way an old woman will and smiled, "Come on, you get your young butts downstairs, I got breakfast ready," she said, going back down the stairs and disappearing back around the corner.

Dean sighed and stood there until Monte came up beside him.

He turned and looked at her when she came up beside him.

"Did she smack you?" she asked with a curious smile.

He laughed, "No."

Monte looked at him for a minute, "What was that about? Everything okay?"

He just smirked and looked towards where Missouri had disappeared.

"Yea…everything's alright," he said softly, before taking her hand and heading towards the kitchen

--------------------------------------------

Sam sighed and shuffled through some papers, did a little typing on his laptop and sighed again, leaning back into Missouri's overstuffed couch, crossing his arms behind his head.

Monte came around the corner and smiled before plopping herself down next to him.

He looked over at her and they both smiled before he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him.

She scanned over the information he had splayed out. Anything and everything about Stull you could think of, whatever information their Dad must have had on the demon and apparently some things that had to do with the ritual for tonight.

"You're gonna make your brain explode."

Sam just laughed and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Dean and John came around the corner a minute later.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna clean the guns and stuff before tonight. Which ones do you want to take?"

"I dunno, what do you think I should take?"

"How 'bout your .44 and Springfield…and your shotgun of course."

"Fine."

John looked between Monte and Dean.

"Why you got that much firepower?" he asked a little shocked. Maybe there was more to this girl.

She smiled, "I told you John, you aren't the only warriors out there."

"Where they at?" Dean asked, picking Monte's keys off the coffee table.

She just laughed, "You'll never find them, come on," she said, heading outside, John and Dean following and Sam not far behind.

John walked over to his GMC Sierra and opened up the tailgate, pulling his arsenal out and sorting through some things.

Sam went to the Impala and gathered his and Dean's munitions and Dean followed Monte over to her car.

She crouched down by the driver's side front fender and reached underneath. Dean heard a couple snaps and he looked at her mischievously.

Her hand reappeared from under the car holding the Springfield and spun it for Dean to take the grip.

She crawled in her back seat next and popped the bottom of the bench seat out, reaching into the small alcove that was underneath and displaying some guns that Dean hadn't even known she had. She pulled the .44 out and handed it to Dean.

"What?"

"You never cease to amaze me."

She just smiled, popped the seat back in place and got out.

"Where's the shotgun, under the hood somewhere?"

"Nope, I got a 9 in there, the shotgun's in the trunk," she smiled.

He laughed and shook his head, heading towards her trunk.

"Hey babe, what kind of bullets you got?" he asked as he disappeared from view as he opened the trunk lid.

She followed him to the back of her car and opened the toolbox.

"Got at least a box for everything I own, why you want to use some?"

"No guarantee they'll help but the whole blessed thing might hurt the son of a bitch."

She dug around in the bottom of the toolbox, "What are you taking?"

"Me; shotgun and my 9mm, Sammy's got his shotgun and Colt. Hey Dad, what kinda firepower you packing?"

John looked at his son with a quirked eyebrow. "I got it covered."

"No I know, it's just she has blessed bullets."

John's brow furrowed, "What?"

Monte smiled as he came over to look in her trunk before giving her a look.

He reached in the box and pocketed a box of .45 shells and smiled at her before heading back to his truck.

Dean shrugged, grabbed a couple boxes and took her shotgun from its hiding place before shutting the trunk and heading back inside.

Monte walked over to where Sam was helping his Dad.

She wolf-whistled when she reached them and saw the impressive display of weaponry John owned.

"Damn…that's friggin' gorgeous."

He smirked and glanced at Sam who just laughed.

"Look, I don't mean to press…but how did you get wrapped up in all this?"

Sam stood quietly, knowing that she might need someone, and Dean had already gone back inside.

"My parents…were killed, when I was a kid. My brother raised me…and then one day, he just…vanished," she took a deep breath, "I went looking for him, and found out he had gotten…involved, with…the wrong side."

She paused a moment as unwanted memories flashed behind her eyes.

John glanced at Sam and he just shot a sad smile at him. John's brow furrowed before looking back at Monte.

"I tracked him back to my hometown. That's where I met Sam and Dean," she said smiling at Sam. "They…helped me. I found him and uh, he told me, that he had been the one to kill my parents. What…what I found wasn't my brother."

Sam sighed and looked at the ground.

"I had to kill him," she finished with a mask of calm.

Understanding washed across John's face.

"What did he get mixed up in?" he whispered.

"A satanic cult…one of the worst."

His brow furrowed, "Which one?"

"The Clan."

"Wait..." John took a step back, "You're from Georgia…" he whispered half to himself.

Sam and Monte shared a look.

"Dad?"

"Your brother…he was The Jackal?"

Monte paused, "Yea…how did you know?"

He scrubbed a hand over his face and leaned against his tailgate.

"Holy shit. Some hunters I know…have been on his trail for years, could never find him. They told me there were rumors that he had finally been killed, The Clan dissolved, but…they never found any proof."

"Yea, well…there's some in a cave in north Georgia."

"You're the one that brought him down," he whispered, half in awe. Looks like there was more to this girl than he had thought. Even if The Jackal hadn't been her brother, the fact that she had defeated such a…powerful enemy, spoke volumes.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded. "It's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry for."

He just nodded.

After a moment she turned and went inside without another word.

John looked at Sam who just smiled slightly.

"She'll be okay."

John sighed and nodded, turning around and returning to his weapons.

"Sammy…"

He laid his .45 on the tailgate.

"I'm sorry…about your girlfriend…"

Sam shifted nervously and looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it in time."

Sam looked up at him.

"I tried so hard son…I woulda…" he sighed. "I woulda done anything to protect you from that."

Sam's eyes watered unwillingly and he nodded before dropping his gaze again.

"And I'm sorry…about what I said…that last time…"

"Dad, stop. We both said things…did things we wish we could take back," he paused. "I'm sorry too…and I don't blame you…for…Jess."

John swallowed against the lump of emotion in his throat and nodded.

"I was scared…"

"I know," Sam whispered. "Dean told me you used to come check on me."

The corner of John's mouth twitched into a smirk and he nodded.

"We okay?"

Sam smiled, "We always were."

John grinned.

"I for one am not gonna let Dean go through what we did, I'd die first," Sam said after a second.

John looked into Sam's steely Winchester eyes and saw so much of himself.

"Me too."

--------------------------------------------

Sam and John reentered the house to see Dean perched on the edge of a sofa cushion cleaning the guns and Monte laid out behind him, curled up against his back.

John had to bite back a smile.

Sam walked over and sat himself down in front of Monte's legs and next to Dean.

"Alright…you guys wanna know the plan?"

"Yes, sir," all three of them echoed.

John paused for a second; he hadn't been expecting that chorus.

Dean and Sam just shared a smirk as Monte sat up to sit between them.

"Alright…here's what we gotta do…"

--------------------------------------------

Monte came down the stairs dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans and her boots. She pulled a pair of butter soft leather gloves on and looked at Dean whose face was plastered with a grin.

"What?"

"We're not knocking up a bank."

She gave him a look that made John snicker. "Unlike you guys I prefer not to leave my fingerprints all over a crime scene."

John smiled, "She's got a point."

Dean and Sam both looked at their father.

"What? She does," he shrugged.

Dean just shook his head. "Whatever, let's go."

Missouri walked them all to the door, sighing heavily.

She pulled Monte into a hug. "You take care of these boys, god knows they'll need a woman to keep them outta trouble."

Monte grinned and winked at the Winchesters who all rolled their eyes making her laugh.

"Yes ma'am. I'll bring 'em home," she smiled before heading outside.

Sam was the next to head out the door.

"Sammy, you be careful," she paused, her brow furrowed as if sensing something. "Keep your head about you…don't take things at face value."

Sam looked at her in thought before nodding, hoping he'd be able to understand her cryptic message when the time came.

Dean tried to pass Missouri without a chick flick moment.

"Don't you dare try to ignore me boy."

He grinned sheepishly.

She stared him down, "You protect her. And she'll protect you…in more ways than one."

Dean looked at her in confusion, before nodding and heading outside.

John walked up beside Missouri and sighed, watching the three climb into the black Impala.

"Can you sense anything?"

She sighed. "You're about to face an evil you can't even fathom John," she paused. "I'm scared…for all of you."

He turned to look at her.

"Be careful…I want all of you back in this house tomorrow."

John smiled, "Yes ma'am."

Missouri gave him a hug before he headed outside and climbed in his truck.

She watched from the door as the black truck sped down the road under John's lead foot, and the Impala backed out of her driveway not far behind.

"Spirits protect them," she whispered, overcome with a sudden wash of terror. Something was going to happen, and she cursed her limited abilities for not telling her what.


	7. Turncoat

**Chapter 7: Turncoat**

))Blue Oyster Cult's "Harvest Moon" playing in the background((

Dean crouched down by the old weathered iron gate and inserted the pick, concentrating on the lock.

"Well look at you being all spytastic," Monte whispered with a grin.

"What?!" Dean hissed, pausing.

She laughed, "Just pick the damn lock."

He scowled before continuing.

John chuckled and smiled at Monte.

Finally the lock surrendered with a soft click. Dean tossed Monte a sarcastic grin.

She just rolled her eyes.

They all slowly crept their way up the small hill, crouching behind a statue at the crest.

There in front of them sat the old church ruins, five very old oaks making a pattern of a star around the dilapidated building.

Sam swallowed nervously, recalling his disturbing dream.

Monte heard him and glanced over at him but he was too absorbed in the church to notice.

Dean looked pissed, which she had a feeling wouldn't end well.

And John…John just looked as composed as ever.

Monte looked back at the foreboding building, cursing that it was even possible for evil to exist and make what used to be a beautiful structure so sinister.

"Alright, let's go," John whispered.

When they finally stepped inside what was left of the walls the temperature seemed to drop ten degrees.

Monte stopped and listened to everything around her, making Dean's already overdrive system go into hyperdrive.

His shotgun was raised and he spun, "What is it?" he hissed.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Nothing! Will you just take a friggin' chill pill?!" she whispered harshly.

Dean scowled.

John went towards where the pulpit once stood and motioned for Sam to bring the duffle bag he was carrying.

Sam crouched down next to his dad and opened the army green duffle with a soft zip.

Dean and Monte stood point.

John took out a small piece of chalk and drew a pentagram, starting with the top point.

Monte watched his careful movements, instantly recognizing the symbol to be an invoking pentagram.

Growing up with a best friend that was Wiccan had its perks.

Next, he carefully scrawled what must have been Latin, or possibly something even older, around the circle before reaching back into the bag.

Dean walked over to Monte as his Dad continued preparing to summon their enemy.

He slipped his necklace off and dropped it over Monte's head.

She looked at him wide eyed. He had never told her what it meant, and she had never asked, but the fact that the boy never took it off told her it meant a great deal to him.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a nervous grin. "For protection…can't hurt," he shrugged before turning.

Monte stood shocked for a moment, rolling the small brass figure between her fingers before once again looking to see what John was doing.

John took out a small glass vile of rock salt and poured it into a small pile at the northernmost point of his drawing. Next he took out a bottle of water, said a soft prayer and tied a string of rosary beads around it and put it to the west. He lit a small cone of incense, set it to the east and finally lit a black candle and set it on the south side.

He stood up and took a step back before opening a small drawstring pouch and pulling out some crushed leaves. He sprinkled them in a circle, letting them fall over the four directional objects.

Monte distinctly smelled cloves when some of the dried herbs burned in the candle's flame.

Her brow furrowed when she remembered that herb was used for power and in some exorcisms.

John paused and inhaled deeply before meeting the questioning gazes of the three youngsters.

"You ready?"

Dean clenched his jaw, shooting a glance at a figity Sam and then looked at Monte who arched her brow in challenge.

John took another deep breath and the three disappeared into the shadows at the edges of the building.

He glanced around, making eye contact with each before opening his journal to a dog eared page and began reading Latin.

Wind swirled throughout the small building, threatening to put out the small candle's flame and the clouds over the church parted.

Monte watched as the stars shown brightly across the moonless sky.

John's voice grew louder and he bellowed deeper as he continued reading the foreign tongue.

He paused and Monte watched carefully before he uttered one more phrase.

Lightning with no sound shot across the sky and a glow started in the center of John's chalk pentagram.

He took a step back and pulled his gun as a hazy figure began to take shape in the circle.

They all held their breath as the cloaked demon materialized in front of them.

"Hello John," it growled.

--------------------------------------------

John leveled his .45 at him and fired.

The demon snatched the bullet out of the air and opened his palm, disintegrating the bullet in front of their eyes.

"Tsk, tsk, John…I would have thought you would have known better."

"Had to try," he shrugged.

Dean cursed under his breath, realizing the weapons they brought wouldn't do a lick of good.

The demon's eyes bored into John. He could feel every memory, every angst ridden emotion that flowed through his veins.

Oh, how beautiful it tasted.

It smiled, its canines more pointed than anything human and Monte shifted unconsciously, remembering the grin her brother had flashed at her.

The demon took one step out of the circle and they all stiffened.

There was more to the ritual. John had located a very old, thousands of years before Christ, exorcism that would actually kill the beast, instead of just sending it back to hell.

But…they had to trap it first.

John had contacted Bobby, an old friend, and had borrowed an ancient book which contained a drawing of a Devil's Trap. A complicated figure that, if you were able to get a demon inside, would render it completely powerless.

A Devil's Trap was sketched on what little was left of the ceiling of the church.

The demon approached John and stopped dead about two feet in front of him. Two feet from being imprisoned.

It grinned.

"Oh, Sammy, I can feel your exquisite pain from over here," it crooned, turning its yellow eyes to pierce through Sam where he stood in the shadows.

Dean unconsciously edged closer to his little brother.

"I gotta tell you, I thought little Jessica's pain was delish. But you Winchesters…mmm mmm good," it winked.

"Leave him out of this," John hissed.

The demon turned and again fixed John with a smile.

"Now John, if you really didn't want him a part of this you wouldn't have brought him here."

John's jaw clenched under his stubble.

Another flash of lightning without sound crashed across the sky and next thing they knew John was thrown across the room with such force that he completely went through the stone wall.

Dean was instantly staring the demon down with his shotgun aimed.

"Don't you fucking move you son of a bitch!"

"Now, Dean…you know better than to react so…recklessly. Didn't daddy dearest teach you better?" he said in a sickly sweet voice, waving his hand and effortlessly crushing Dean's weapon without ever touching it.

They all heard John's labored moan from beyond the wall and they knew time was running out.

Sam had carefully inched around while the demon's attention had been on Dean and picked up his Dad's discarded journal. All they had to do was get it in the Devil's Trap and this would all be over.

It turned and again smiled at Sam.

Monte glanced nervously to the hole through the wall and was tempted to make a run for it to check on John.

"You know…for they way you boys were raised I'm a bit disappointed. I can read your thoughts from here Sammy."

It turned its head slowly to look straight at the Devil's Trap before once again turning to look at the boys.

"Oh, and Dean…I know your girlfriend's here."

Monte clenched her jaw and silently stalked from the shadows.

"Hi dear, I must say…he's got good taste."

She sneered.

"Now, now, manners young lady, after all you have met one of our kind before haven't you?" it winked.

It took every ounce of strength and willpower she had not to launch herself at that son of a bitch right then and there.

"You son of a bitch," Dean hissed.

"Shut up," she cut out walking slowly up to the cloaked figure. Dean stopped stunned and watched her.

"Why?"

"Why?" it cocked its eyebrow. "Baby, you would never understand."

"Enlighten me."

"Why did your brother join us? Well, because of the power. There's so much power," it whispered.

She stood toe to toe with it and stared into its swirling yellow eyes.

It could feel the pain literally coursing through the Winchester's blood at the fact that she was so close to it and it savored the taste.

"And the pain…oh god, the pain is exquisite."

Monte stood quietly, pretending to ignore the still moaning John from across the wall.

"Can you make it go away?" she asked quietly, beginning to circle its still form.

It arched its eyebrow and glanced at the Winchesters. Sam had taken a few steps towards his father and the demon lifted its hand rooting him to the spot where he stood.

"What sweetheart?" he grinned, still looking at Sam.

"The pain."

Dean couldn't breathe. Please God, tell him this wasn't going where he thought it was.

It felt a sudden wave of terror from the boys and it closed its eyes for a second in bliss.

"Oh sweetheart, the pain doesn't go away, it just becomes something you want more of. You see, on this side, the pain is…delicious. It's so, heavenly," it laughed. "It wouldn't hurt anymore, I promise you that."

He twirled his wrist and she heard both Dean and Sam hiss in pain but she dug down deep and plastered a blank look on her face and refused to look.

She sighed and stared down the being. "How?"

Dean hit his knees. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't feel. All he knew was the woman he loved was willingly turning to the other side.

The demon stood intrigued by this woman, and relishing in the pain that was rolling off of the older son. It stalked towards her.

"Well, most prefer the handshake, but you see, I prefer something a little more…intimate," it sneered, leaning close to her.

She swallowed nervously. "You promise the pain will end?"

"Like I said baby, not end…but trust me, you'll enjoy it."

She swallowed again and nodded.

"No," Dean wheezed against the constriction in his chest.

Sam stared in shock as the demon leaned in to kiss her.


	8. Ashes to Ashes

**Chapter 8: Ashes to Ashes**

Its sickly black lips were just a breath away from hers when she took one step back and arched her eyebrow.

"Do you for one second think I would seriously let you anywhere near me?" she asked, attitude boiling. "Tsk, tsk, bitch…I would have thought you would have known better," she mocked, "You see, because this," she waved her hand to indicate her body, "is Dean's property."

Dean's eyes widened as he shakily got to his feet.

"You little whore," it hissed, launching itself towards her.

It was stopped just short of striking her by an invisible barrier.

She didn't even flinch as its face came within an inch of hers and stopped.

It felt along the see through wall before looking up to see that it stood within the Devil's Trap.

_Keep your head about you…don't take things at face value, _Missouri's voice echoed in Sam's head, snapping him out of his shocked state.

_She tricked it…_ he thought.

The demon snarled and slammed against the wall of the trap. Monte watched it for a second before heading over to a still shaky Dean and a wide eyed Sam.

"Finish it Sammy," she whispered.

He nodded and took a few steps forward, taking a deep breath and began reading the Latin from his father's journal.

She looked at Dean, finally letting her emotions get to her and tears to form in her eyes.

"Dean…" she whispered brokenly.

"Don't," he sighed, swallowing against the lump in his throat. "I understand."

She clenched her jaw, trying to force the tears to retreat and dropped her head.

"Monte…it's okay," he whispered. "It hurt like a bitch…but I know why you did it."

She sighed deep and met his eyes, "It was too focused on causing you guys pain, it didn't realize what I was doing."

He nodded before turning back to Sam.

The demon was screaming in pain, its eyes glowing a fire orange and Sam's voice gained in volume as the wind began to swirl around them.

Dean and Monte walked forward to stand on either side of Sam as the demon roared in anger, sounding something like a bear and a cougar all rolled into one.

"Die bitch," Dean whispered as Sam said the last line of the exorcism.

The demon's eyes glowed brighter until they were white, as it threw its head back in screamed in one long drawn out wail.

They all shielded their eyes as the dark being exploded in what looked like a million burning ash embers, falling still ensnared within the Devil's Trap, where they fell to the cold stone floor and fizzled out.

Sam sighed, "It's over," he whispered.

Monte smacked his shoulder and took off running towards John.

Dean and Sam were on her heels when they realized their wounded father had grown disturbingly quiet.

--------------------------------------------

Dean's back slammed against the speckled pale blue wall and slid down to the tile, his face buried in his hands.

God, how he hated hospitals.

Sam was pacing nervously, refusing to sit down in the vinyl chair one of the nurses had brought for them.

Monte came back from the vending machines with a couple steaming cups of coffee.

"Sam, here, quit biting your damn thumb or it's gonna bleed."

His shaky hand reached out and he took the coffee.

As soon as he did tears fell silently down his cheeks, whatever door he had been trying to hold closed had just been opened.

Dean swallowed hard, not sure he could even stomach coffee at that moment and looked at his younger brother with concern.

Sam noticed and gave a small smile, knowing that Dean might not rush over and give him a hug, but he was there, and cared more than probably anyone.

Monte's boots clunked softly as she turned and made her way down the hall to the nurses' station.

Hospitals made her skin crawl. She had spent way too much time in them as a kid, when her grandmother was dying from breast cancer. She still knew the layout of every hospital in northwest Georgia and could practically draw you a map.

The smell of antiseptic and plastic. The constant hum and beeps of machines. The nurses annoyingly white shoes. Everything about these places creeped her out. When her grandmother had finally passed away Monte made a promise to herself she would never set foot in another hospital unless she absolutely had too.

The fact that John Winchester had been rushed into the O.R., the fact they still hadn't heard any news on his condition and the two men that she held so close to her heart were practically sobbing down the hall was a pretty damn good reason.

"Hi…Mary Jo," she said quietly, noting the nurses name tag, "is there by any chance an empty room…that we could maybe crash in?"

The cranberry-red haired thin lady looked at Monte with sad eyes before glancing at her charts.

"Room 363 is open…but no one gave you permission," she winked.

"Thank you."

--------------------------------------------

"Come on, get up."

"Did you hear something?" Dean asked, shooting to his feet.

She held up her hand to stop both boys in their tracks, "No…but I got the nurses to get us a room, come on, it's right down here."

They walked in the dim room, the light from the bathroom giving off just enough of a glow to see.

Sam placed his still untouched coffee on the small rollaway table and slumped down onto the bed closest to the window.

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, we should really stay out there, in case anything happens."

Monte grabbed his elbow and all but pushed him into the second bed.

"I made the head nurse promise me that the second she gets any word and the second we can see him she'll come tell us."

Dean nodded in defeat and shifted himself into the bed, the plastic and stiff sheets crackling underneath him.

Monte almost shivered. Damn hospitals.

--------------------------------------------

Physical, mental and emotional exhaustion had them all passed out in minutes.

Dean's head was resting against Monte's chest, unconsciously listening to her heartbeat.

She ran her fingers softly through his hair. She had only slept for about an hour before jolting awake and nearly waking Sam and Dean in the process. Now she couldn't get back to sleep.

She kept clicking her way through the T.V. channels but couldn't find a damn thing to watch. She finally left it on a NASCAR race, with the sound off and threw the corded remote to the foot of the bed.

Just then the small nurse named Mary Jo, peeked her head around the corner and motioned for Monte to come out into the hall.

She carefully maneuvered Dean off of her and went out into the hall.

"Is everything okay?"

The nurse sighed and stuffed her hands into her pocket.

"I'm sorry…"


	9. Whispered Goodbyes

**Chapter 9: Whispered Goodbyes**

Monte knocked hesitantly on the oversized door and leaned in to see John.

He actually looked somewhat strong, if it wasn't for the dozen machines that were running around him.

"Hey," he growled.

Monte smiled and made her way over to his bed, sitting on the edge.

"Hey John."

"Guess they told you, huh?"

Her smiled faded and her gaze dropped.

She gently took his large hand in hers, being careful not to jar the large IV that was sticking out of the back.

"Hey," he whispered. "None of that now."

"John…"

What do you say in a moment like this? What in the world could she possibly say?

"Hey…don't. Don't beat yourself up. I always knew it would happen someday," he paused. "But I did what I set out to do. It's dead, it's over. It'll never hurt anyone ever again. And…I got to see my boys happy," he smiled, squeezing Monte's hand.

"You can't…not now."

He smiled.

"Honey…you and I both know we can't stop it."

Monte didn't even try stopping the tears anymore.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"I wish I could have known you better," he whispered.

She smiled through her tears and nodded, "Me too Dad."

He smiled and nodded through his own tears.

Monte inhaled shakily, "Oh god, I should call…Missouri…"

"She's already been here…said goodbye."

Monte stared.

"Psychic remember?"

The comment wasn't even funny, but just the way John said it made her laugh.

He sighed heavily. "Take care of my boys for me," he finally whispered.

--------------------------------------------

Dean blinked his eyes blearily and noticed Monte wasn't beside him. He glanced quickly around the room and spotted her sitting in the small chair against the wall.

"Hey," he growled.

She looked up at him and smiled, hastily wiping some tears away from her cheeks.

"Hey…what?" he asked, sitting up in bed.

She stood up before he could and walked over to him.

"The nurse came," she said, her throat raw from crying.

"Monte…"

"He's out of surgery...and he's awake. I just went and saw him. I was about to wake you guys up…"

"Well where is he, let's go see him."

"Dean," she whispered.

God, how was she going to tell him?

"He's stable…for now. But the doctors…they," she paused, tilting her head down so she didn't have to stare into his soul-stealing hazel eyes.

"They don't think he'll make it to the morning."

Dean's whole body went numb. He stared into space, not seeing anything around him before he stood up and barely made it to the bathroom to dry heave into the toilet.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, blinking his eyes against sleep, the sound of Dean's retching bringing him back to consciousness.

Monte looked over at him sadly with tears streaming down her face and Sam just knew.

Dean came back in, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and sat down next to Monte, eyes never leaving the tiled floor.

Monte watched him warily from the corner of her eye and reached over silently, lacing her fingers within his. She looked up to see Sam crying without a sound and reached across and took his hand as well.

She sniffled, unable to draw air through her stuffy nose and sighed heavily. "I know you boys have had your…issues, with him in the past. I know he's not always been there, and that when he was is wasn't the greatest relationship…but guys," she inhaled shakily, her voice dropping impossibly quiet, "This isn't the time for that…he loves you," she choked. "Now is the time to say goodbye," she whispered, breaking into sobs.

Dean sniffed past his own tears and looked up meeting Sam's eyes before sighing.

--------------------------------------------

Dean watched Sam's retreating back, and clenched his jaw when he saw the terror in his brother's eyes when he turned to look back before going into their father's room.

John looked up and smiled at Sam.

"Hey Sammy."

Sam forced a smile, "Hey Dad," he whispered, sitting down at the bedside chair.

"How you feeling?" It probably wasn't the best question to ask a dying man, but Sam wasn't exactly thinking straight either.

John smiled sadly. "There's no pain if that's what you're worried about Sam," he whispered.

Sam dropped his head, his shaggy hair hiding his watery eyes.

John reached out tentatively and lifted his chin. "You were always my baby boy Sam," he rumbled.

Sam broke down, tears streaming down his face.

"I never meant to hurt you Sammy."

Sam reached up and took his father's hand, "I know, me either," he sniffled.

John smiled. "I'm sorry."

Sam smiled, although it never reached his eyes. "Me too."

"Sam…promise me something."

"Anything," Sam said, sitting up a little straighter, willing to do anything his father asked.

"Move on. I never did…and it killed me. You deserve so much Sammy," he whispered, his voice breaking.

Sam clenched his jaw, willing away his tears, knowing it was a loosing battle.

"I promise Dad," he whispered.

John smiled sadly and nodded, squeezing his son's hand.

They sat in silence a moment and Sam watched terrified as John closed his eyes for a second.

"You need to send Dean in now Sammy," he whispered.

Sam sniffed, the deluge of tears assaulting him again, nodding his head.

His throat constricted and his breathing became short and frantic until John squeezed his hand.

"I love you Sammy."

Sam outright sobbed, "I love you too Dad," he whispered, leaning forward and hugging him carefully. He stood straight and smiled once more, nodding and walking quickly out the door.

Monte shot up from the chair by the wall when Sam came out wiping furiously at his face with his jacket sleeve.

Dean instantly stopped his pacing and all but jogged over to Sam.

Monte wrapped him in her arms before he pulled back to look at Dean hesitantly.

Dean just sighed, shot a look at Monte and headed down the hall.

--------------------------------------------

Dean tried to will his Winchester stone cold face into place but just couldn't do it.

John could tell the second he walked in the door.

Dean's eyes shot around the room, for some reason afraid that if he looked at John it would be over.

If he didn't say goodbye then he couldn't die.

He knew he was lying to himself.

"Hey Dean."

He swallowed against the bile in his throat and nodded, sitting down quietly next to his dad.

John sat silent, watching the war of wills that was raging across Dean's face.

"You don't always have to be strong you know. I know I drilled that into you when you were little but…"

Dean looked up, tears marking a path down his cheeks, just to see John himself crying.

That did it.

"Dean…" he inhaled, wincing slightly and making Dean even more concerned. "I'm sorry. For everything."

"Don't Dad. You know I don't blame you for anything."

John nodded and smiled forcefully, looking away.

"She loves you."

Dean smirked and dropped his head. "Yea, I uh, heh, I don't know why really," he smiled.

John smiled too. "I coulda said the same thing about your mother."

Dean ginned and reached up hesitantly. John smiled and took his son's hand.

"Dean…"

"Dad…"

John smiled at his eldest and Dean sniffed, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"Don't let this consume your life. Let her take care of you, let you guys become a family…don't let it eat you alive like it did me."

Dean looked away, his jaw clenching and heart thundering in his chest.

"Promise me," John whispered, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

Dean looked up frightened before John pinned him with a stare.

"I promise," he whispered.

John smiled and looked away.

They sat in silence for a minute. Finally John closed his eyes, his wet eyelashes sticking together before looking back at Dean.

"Time for you to go son."

Dean looked up wide-eyed. "No…Dad…"

"Dean," he whispered, "please…I don't want you here when…" he inhaled.

Dean looked away, giving up on trying not to cry.

"Dean, I love you son."

He looked up at his father through his blurry vision and shook his head, refusing to submit to reality. "No…"

"Dean."

Dean's nostrils flared and his chest constricted painfully. "I love you too Dad," he whispered.

John smiled, a tear streaking down his cheek before squeezing Dean's hand and letting go. His signal for Dean to leave.

"Dad, no…not now…"

John just looked at him sadly.

Dean leaned in and hugged his father as best as he could.

"I love you Daddy," he whispered in his ear, reverting back to the four-year old with a serious case of hero worship.

John smiled and whispered back, "I love you too kiddo."

Dean pulled back, tears streaming down his face and John nodded once at him before he turned and stalked out into the hallway.

--------------------------------------------

Sam sat in the chair, his face buried in Monte's stomach, her arms wrapped around him.

They both looked up when Dean came storming out of the room, a hand scrubbing across his face.

))The Steve Carlson Band's "Fade Away" playing in the background((

None of them could say anything before the squeal of the heart monitor blared from John's room and nurse's all went rushing into his room, the alert being announced over the loudspeaker.

Dean never even looked back, just kept up his steady march, breaking down further with every step he took.

He knew, they all did, that that flat line wasn't going to resume its blipping pace.

Halfway to Monte and Sam he collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably and hit his knees.

Monte dropped to her own knees sliding to a stop just in time to catch his crumpling form. She held him as tight as she could, his whole body trembling in her arms as his fingers sought purchase in her shirt.

Sam sat down quietly behind them and Monte reached behind her, wrapping her arm around the back of his shaggy head, bringing it to rest on her shoulder, and they cried.


	10. Epilogue : Home Base

**Epilogue : Home Base**

Dean looked around the empty room, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"It's up to you Dean; we're not going to do anything unless we can all agree."

He looked over a Monte, uncertainty plainly written across his face.

"I know," she whispered. "Think of it more as a home base," she smiled.

Dean looked over at her again and smirked.

She wanted this. Wanted them to have a home, be a family. And he had promised his father. And although he would never admit it, he kinda wanted it too.

"How are you paying for this?" he looked at her suspiciously.

She grinned. "You remember that vacation we took?"

"Yea…"

"I'm still a co-owner of my Dad's old shop. Plus I've managed to put away quite a bit over the years on top of that yearly income."

He squinted his eyes at her. "Just how much?"

She bit her lip and ginned guilty, "About $150."

"Thousand?!" he choked, his eyes going wide.

"I told you I had it covered," she grinned.

"You've been loaded this whole time and we lived off fast food and slept in rat holes?!"

"Hey! If we had been spending shit all this time do you think we could be considering buying a house right now?! We got by just fine; we don't need all those frills."

He glared, feigning anger but the smirk on his face clearly stating otherwise.

"I can't believe you."

She smiled.

He shook his head and looked around the room again.

"Whaddya think Dean?"

"Do we really need four rooms?" he said after a pause.

She smiled. "One for us, one for Sammy and the others for whatever…the future."

He shifted nervously, knowing damn well she was still keeping the whole family thing open as a possibility.

He dropped his head. "I don't know Monte," he whispered, knowing she would know what he meant.

"Dean…"

"I know you want a family…but I," he sighed, "I don't know how to be a father," he whispered brokenly.

She grinned and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That's a load of crap."

"What?"

"Is Sammy a good guy?"

"What? You're gonna have his kids instead?"

"Just answer the question."

"Yea," he said hesitantly.

"Who raised him?"

Dean stared at her. She was right. He was pretty much the one who raised Sammy. And he was damn proud of how he turned out too.

He finally smiled and dropped his head, nodding, completely embarrassed.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips softly.

"Whaddya think babe?" she whispered.

He stared at her in silence.

"Go tell Sammy to pick his room," he said with a grin.

She smiled back.

---------------------------------------------------

**Alright, author's note, first off if you've stuck with this the entire way…thank you, you have no idea what that means. This originally just started with Hell's Belle and then morphed into this big crazy thing, but I think it turned out okay lol. But, in a way it's not over, I've got a couple surprises up my sleeves. I have three deleted scenes, two (yes, two) alternate endings, and some pictures and lyrics and things, so stick around a little bit longer and enjoy the special features. ::grins::**


End file.
